This invention is concerned with a novel device that has been designed to combine and facilitate several time consuming functions normally required in a screening process of biological or anti-microbial agents. Typically such screening requires that an agar plate be prepared with an inoculum of a particular organism. Upon such innoculated agar plate is positioned a number of discs of sample carrier material impregnated, or to be impregnated, with a particular biological agent. This agent may be, for example, a sample of particular bacteria or a chemical agent. After incubating the agar plate with the impregnated sample carrier materials the pattern of growth upon the plate is used to identify the particular action of the test material.
To provide sample carrier material segments on agar plates presently requires that the desired location of the sample carrier material segments be marked manually. The individual sample carrier material segments such as blotter paper discs must then be rapidly manually placed on the plate in a precise manner. The several operations of this procedure require a considerable amount of time to perform and increase the incidence of accidental infection and inaccurate test results.